Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 183
Events "Dark Magician Girl" and the Duel Monsters world survivors join the fray. The Chosen Duelists try to strike back with new Monsters. Featured Battle #1: Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey vs. Dartz & The Orichalcos God - Part 2 Battle continues from previous episode. *Joey Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight", "Rocket Warrior", and "Gilford the Lightning". *Kaiba Summons "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", "Blade Knight", and "Kaiser Sea Horse". *Yugi Summons "Black Luster Soldier", "Buster Blader", and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". They all attack with no success. *The Orichalcos God counter-attacks, destroying all of their Monsters including their Legendary Knights. Unending Power Dartz claims that this god's power cannot be exhausted. The reason is simple: the origin of the power of this god is from the seized persons’ "Dark of the Heart": that is the reason. He then tells them to pay attention and they heard several mourning laments from within the beast. He creates some tentacle-like extensions and begins to assimilate the 3 of them, claiming that the current humans cannot win over the darkness of their hearts. Yami manages to hold on by having his Duel Disk stop him from falling fully inside of the beast's body. Gathering of Power Yugi tells Yami that they should try to stir comfortable memories of the people trapped here. Yami admits that although it's hard to win over the darkness of the heart, there's something inside of everyone which cannot be destroyed. No matter what happens, it will always keep on existing. If they believe in its existence, then they can bring out the 'Light' of their hearts. He rallies on everyone to recall those who fought for them. As some of them recall things, they begin to generate some kind of energy. Dartz claims victory, but, all of a sudden, something begins to pulsate inside of the beast, taking him aback. The power of the captured souls flows into Yami's Duel Disk, and "Dark Magician Girl" spots it, so they join their power into it. Joey and Kaiba hand him their power as well. Yami finally sinks inside, but his Millennium Puzzle engages and the image of him as the Pharaoh shows over his body while the Eye of Wdjat shows up on his forehead. The pulsations begins to occur again, surprising Dartz as three familiar beams of blue, red and yellow light pierce out of the beast's body, taking Dartz aback. Battle of the Gods The energy leaves a hole in the beast's body and the Chosen Duelists are freed. However, the three Egyptian Gods descend from the skies and face the Orichalcos God, stunning Dartz. Roaring its challenge to the Egyptian Gods, it flies above the clouds into an open, blue sky, and the Egyptian Gods, along with Yami's spirit, chase it. The three Egyptian Gods attack the beast a first time, unsuccessfully, and as they pull back, the Great Leviathan counter-attacks with it full energy wave. Yami then calls on the Egyptian Gods' attacks by their special names: *"Obelisk the Tormentor": "God Hand Crusher!" ("Fist of Fury" in the English dub) *"Slifer the Sky Dragon": "Thunder Force!" ("Thunder Force Attack" in the English dub) *"The Winged Dragon of Ra": "God Blaze Cannon!" ("Blaze Cannon" in the English dub) Their 3 attacks combine into one mighty blaze. Thanks to the power of infused into Yami's Duel Disk previously, the attack creating an energy clash between the Evil beast and Egyptian Gods making the sky energy burst around the cloud bottom, leaving everyone can see including the US Navy. Yami declare to Dartz very clearly: "They will never lose to the darkness of our heart", then the Three Egyptian god attack gain the advantage and destroys the Orichalcos God along with Dartz. The body of the God falls down into the ocean. All the souls trapped by the Orichalcos are set free. The True Nature of the Orichalcos God Suddenly, Atlantis starts falling apart and sinking back into the ocean. A dark shape jumps out of the ocean and into it. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey rush back to the inter-dimensional portal. However, Yugi and Yami Yugi's spirit stay behind to face... Dartz and the spirit form of the Orichalcos God, who has not yet been defeated! Featured Battle #2: Yugi & Yami Vs. Dartz & The "Great Serpent" - Part 1 "Legendary Knight Timaeus" comes out of his own will and tries to attack the "Great Serpent", as Dartz names it. Timaeus is struck down and its Attack doesn't seem to have made any damage: Yami Yugi calls him back to his Deck and wonders what is this thing: it seems different from all of the monsters they've encountered so far. Dartz explains that all kinds of attacks are already futile: this "Great Serpent" is the true nature of the Orichalcos God. It holds the resentment of the humans populating this world. Man has filled this planet with hatred, so as long as man or the Earth exist, the darkness of the heart held within the Earth shall not be destroyed. That is what the monster represents. Yami Yugi tells Yugi to run, and let him deal with this. Yami Yugi announces that unless the "Great Serpent" is defeated, the same events will transpire over the world again. He then demands of the "Great Serpent" if it was the one which summoned his soul to this forsaken place. He says that, in this battle, he's finally understood his uttermost duty about clearing the heart of the darkness, thanks to the support of his companions. Now, he must do it as Pharaoh. Yami Yugi then challenges the "Great Serpent", announcing that he'll shoulder all of its rage and hatred which form the Earth's darkness of the heart. The "Great Serpent" then attacks & engulfs Yami Yugi's spirit. Battle concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The flashbacks that Rafael, Alister, and Valon had were completely changed in the dub. * The hexagram on "Dark Magician Girl" is removed. * "Dreamsprite" and "Fairy's Gift" are dressed to avoid nudity. * The scene in which the Orichalcos God is destroyed is different - in the Japanese version after the beams of light shoot out of its body, parts of it explode violently. In the dubbed version, the Great Leviathan is made all glowy and the screen blurs and contorts to hide the explosions. * The scene where Legendary Knight Timaeus attempts to cut through the Great Serpent's body is obscured in the dubbed version Trivia * Apart from the 3 Dragons/Knights, Kaiba, Yami Yugi, and Joey each only summon 3 "real" monsters at a time, much like the DiaDhanks of Ancient Egypt. * The three monsters Yugi summons in this episode are the same three monsters he uses in the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX for the effect of "Subspace Battle". * Two of Joey's 3 monsters this time around, "Gearfried" and "Gilford", are the same two monsters Joey summoned outside of Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light to battle the giant monster form the antagonist took on for the last fight (though he'd already summoned both in a duel earlier on). * When Yami and the Egyptian Gods come out of the clouds, their positions match those of the carvings on the Tablet of Lost Memories: Slifer is in the middle, Obelisk is on the right, Ra is on the left, and Yami is centered between them (like the puzzle on the tablet), representing the full power of the Pharaoh. Mistakes * During the scene where several souls are shown trapped within the Orichalcos God, Rex Raptor is wearing his Duelist Kingdom clothing, instead of his post-season 1 clothing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.